


Another normal day

by Erenkitty



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’ll add somethings that are not canon, M/M, Multi, Not good with following the plot, This is not a story with one chapter, but I did not know yet how to put it in multiple chapters, forgive me I am still new at ao3, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenkitty/pseuds/Erenkitty
Summary: The life of Hiroko Nakamura, who is sixteen years old, and his constant involvement with his nephew's friends (not as if his nephew will say they are friends)
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Original Male Character(s), Rokudou Mukuro/Original Male Character(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Male Character(s), Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians & Original Male Character(s), original male character(s) & basically everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

The first time that Sawada Tsunayoshimet Nakamura Hiroko, it was a summer vacation. Before entering middle school, he would spend his day as usual in his room reading some manga and eating ice cream to cool off the summer heat.

But his mother has a different opinion, Sawada Nana begins to scold him for being a barren son, and now he is pulling a garbage bag behind him, wearing shorts and a white sleeveless shirt.

He thought happily that he might have gotten stronger because the bag was surprisingly light.

His meditations were interrupted by a voice saying, "Hey, kid."

Tsuna tilted his head with amazement to meet a young teenager, with a bright red head and blue eyes, his face glowing with sweat, he wore a Soccer team uniform, sneakers, and a ball with his left hand.

Tsuna uttered nervous “Y-yes?” Even though the young man’s face was friendly, it was okay to be careful. His mother had always told him not to talk to strangers.

The redhead pointed to the back of Tsuna saying "The bag is pierced."

Tsuna quickly turned around and shouted in dismay when he saw the bag was really pierced, and garbage was scattered all the way from his house to where he was standing. _so I felt the bag was light and_.

He wanted to shout and be childish, but it's embarrassing to do it in front of someone.

Tsuna walked in frustration, intending to collect the trash.

“I'll help you!” He jumped in fear and looked at the bright young man’s face, he had already forgotten that he was here, scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and said “It's okay, sir, I don't want to take your time, you already seem busy” and silently looked at the ball with his hand.

The other one waved his other hand and said, "It's okay! My nephew throw the ball too far, he can wait if I'm late for some time, that's what he deserves."

Tsuna wanted to continue refusing in a polite way because apparently this guy is older than him, but the other one actually walked and collected some rubbish saying, "Go get another bag for us to fill in, okay?"

Tsuna stood for a minute, then absorbed and went home.

Fortunately, his mother was not on his way, he will be exempt from reprimand.

When he reached the redhead, he was gasping for lack of air, he saw that the other teenager had already collected half of the garbage and was embarrassed about hes uselessness.

He handed the bag to the other with an embarrassing smile, and the other reply with a wide, bright smile.How can he be active in this hot summer?Tsuna doesn’t know and doesn’t wanna know.

“My name is Hiroko.” It took a few seconds from Tsuna to realize that he was talking to him, so he quickly said, “Nice to meet you, Hiroko-san! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can just call me Tsuna!”

Hiroko nodded, laughing at Tesuna's behavior, and said, "you’re cute kid." Tsuna’s face reddened and muttered, "I'm not a kid."

"You are! How old are you ?!"

"I turned thirteen months ago!"

“Nah, you're still a kid.”

There was silence between the two, not an embarrassing silence, only silence.

When they were finished, Hiroko insisted on carrying the garbage bag jokingly that Tsuna would pierce it like the time before, Tsuna had to agree, because Hiroko gave him a blaming look.

“I've never seen you, have you moved soon to Namimori?” Tsuna said, trying to break the silence (not like him at all) _and because no one in Namimori would help Dami-Tsuna willingly_.

Hiroko shook his head negatively, "No, I came to visit my sister and her family, I come most days of the year and don't go out of her way much, that's why you never saw me."

Tsuna nodded in frustration, his first friend is not even from here. _Is someone collecting trash with you is your friend ?!_

“Hey!”

Tsuna rose up and looked at Hiroko with wide eyes, and Hiroko said with a frown, "I said you have a good memory since you remembered all of your townspeople!"

Tsuna blushed for indulging him in his thoughts, then replied, "Oh, it's not true, Namimori is a small town, and I've lived in it since I was born, really not a big deal, everyone in Namimori knows each other, I'm no exception."

“Still, my memory is really bad, I’m bad at remembering things my mind doesn't think important,” and he seemed embarrassed about it.

_Oh, he probably won't remember me if he came back to Namimori again._

“And here we are.” Hiroko put the bag in the big garbage bin and sighed happily, looking at Tsuna with a smile. “I hope to see you again, Tsuna!”

Tsuna nodded and hand him the ball he was carrying to Hiroko.

He looked quietly at Hiroko as he ran with his ball in his hands.

To speed things up, Tsuna did not see Hiroko again, until one day he was walking with his friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi back from school, as usual Hayato started shouting at Takeshi for something he said and Tsuna trying to calm them down to no avail.

Then he saw him, leaning against the school gate, it took half a minute to Tsuna to remember him (see, Hiroko-san? My memory isn’t good), he has changed over the past year and a half, he has grown taller, and unlike the previous time when he wore the football team uniform, He was now wearing jeans full of strange chains, and a short-sleeved purple shirt with a gold chain attached to his neck, his ears were full of various earrings, his red hair slid smoothly on his head, and his eyes were attached to the phone in his hand.

_He looks like a delinquent!_ but his mind refused to believe that the nice, bright, gorgeous Hiroko-san was a delinquent!He saw Hiroko's fingers tied with bandages and wounds stuck on his cheek and he swallowed in fear.

Hiroko curiously raised his head upon hearing the sounds of Hayato and Takeshi quarrels (most of it was Hayato’s) to widen his blue eyes when he caught sight of Tsuna ( _impossible to remember me right? He said his memory is bad with unimportant things or something like that!_ ) he shouted, waving a happy smile, "Whoooh! Tsuna !!"

Hayato and Takeshi paused, and in view of the person calling their boss's name, Hayato took a defensive stance when he saw Hiroko's delinquent figure, while Takeshi's smile did not change but his eyes took on a cautious shape.

Either Hiroko did not notice their change of attitude or decided to ignore it, because he approached happily saying, "Oh! Look at you, Tsuna, you have really changed! I remember you were a sweet little kid who barely reached my waist!"

"Don't overdo it! It was a year and a half ago! I wasn't that short!" Tsuna exclaimed in embarrassment, but look at you, you've experienced a growth spurt, you're much taller than before!

If it’s possible, Hiroko's smile widened even more, and Hayato's motivational attitude eased when he saw their friendly exchange, but he asked cautiously with his eyes still looking like Hiroko's weird "Do you know him, Jūdaime?"

Ignore the innocent Hiroko question 'Who is Jūdaime?'"He's ... an old friend," he answered Hayato nervously.

Takeshi was the first to respond and said with a smile, “hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!” Hiroko shook hands with Takeshi smiling, “I'm Hiroko, nice to meet you.”

Tsuna sweats when he heard Hayato mutter, "Wonderful! There's another one from this idiot" and Tsuna think in awe how they were nearly so tall, Hiroko was only one cm taller than Takeshi!this is scary!They are nearly twenty cm taller than him!

When Gokudera did not introduce himself, Tesuna instead said, “This is Gokudera Hayato-kun.” Hayato couldn't object to his boss’s words, instead giving Hiroko a sharp look.

Tsuona asked, “What are you doing here, Hiroko-san?” And he quickly proceeded with fear of being misunderstood, “I'm glad you’re here! But I just remember you said you didn't live in Namimori and you only come on vacations? It's school time so ..” Silence Tsuna embarrassed.

Hiroko scratched his head with slightly flushed cheeks “Uh, in fact ..” He looked at everything except for the young teenagers in front of him who were waiting for him to answer. “I fought with one of the students at my school, and he kind of filed a case against me?His father is a lawyer and he stipulated that he wouldn’t file a case against me if I am temporarily dismissed and learn the lesson in the meantime? ''

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror, _he really is a delinquent!_ Hayato stood in front of Tsuna with defensive, but Takeshi didn't do anything, apparently he knew that Hiroko would not hurt Tsuna just because he had a fight with someone like a normal teen?

Hiroko continued, "So here I am, I was temporarily separated for several weeks, and I decided to spend my time with my sister and her son to pass the time, I am here waiting for my nephew to leave school."

Tsuona nodded slowly to absorb the information, then said with surprise, "Your nephew is already in middle school? I thought he was little.."

Hiroko nodded with a smile, "I don't look like an uncle, do I? My sister is about fifteen years older than me, and she got married early, so ..."

An embarrassing silence descended between them, and Hayato's glow didn't help, Takeshi said, "Who is him? Maybe we can help you find him."

Hiroko smiled enthusiastically and said, “He's really nice! You definitely will know him! His name is Hiba—” Hiroko interrupted himself when he looked behind the teenagers and shouted, “Here he is !!”

The three of them curled in curiosity, but what they saw was Hibari Kyoya with a cold expression as usual, walking slowly towards them, Tsuna shouting “hi-Hibari-san !!” and took cover behind Hayato.

“Yo! Hibari,” Takeshi waved with a smile, while Hayato glowed and said rudely, “What do you want?”

Hiroko transgressed them and turned to Hibari Kyouya. Tsuna wanted to warn him to stay away from the Namimori demon, but he was afraid to say.

“Kyouya!” Hiroko waved to Hibari Kioya!Then he said with a happy smile, “How was your day? Is there any important events you wanna tell me about it?” Kyouya did not answer him, but was looking in disinterest.

“Why does he seem comfortable with him?” Hayato asked, narrowing his eyes.

Takeshi put his hands behind his neck, saying cheerfully, "Maybe they're friends?"

“He calls him by his first name!” Tsuna’s voice trembled, shocked or frightened?He doesn't really know!

Hiroko looked at the teenagers in front of him and said with a smile, “You must know Kyouya?” Tsuna nodded slowly _WHO DOSEN’T KNOW HIBARI KYOUYA ?!_

Hiroko comfortably wrapped his arms around Hibari Kyouya's shoulder ( _Hibari-san will bite him to death_ ) and said with a broad smile, “Thank you for your care for my little **nephew** , Kyouya may be difficult to handle, but he is in fact a nice person!”

Silence fell across the place, and the three teenagers shouted " _ **HE IS YOUR NEPHEW?!**_ "

Tsuna looked between them in dismay, there’re absolutely no alike!

Hibari Kyouya had soft black hair, pale white complexion, silver sharp, cold eyes, and the features of indifference and coldness on his face, Hibari was 169 cm tall and had a slightly small build.

While on the other side, Hiroko has messy red hair, wide blue eyes, his skin tends to be brown, while he’s extremely tall 179 cm, his eyes radiate sincerely and a smile on his face, and there are many earrings he wears on his ear, and he looks like a delinquent.

Tsuna caught a glimpse of Takeshi and Hayato's expressions at his side and was relieved to know that he wasn't the only one noticing the dissimilarity.

Hiroko tilted his head on Kyouya’s and said with a smile, "It shouldn't be surprising, don't you see our great similarity?"

Tsuna think of yelling and saying ' ** _NO!_** 'But he saw the glow of Kyoya and the threat flashing in his eyes, so he faintly said, “Yeah, you two looks like ~~twins~~.” Takeshi and Hayato quickly nodded 

in support of their friend's words.

_At the very least, he’s nothing like Hibari-san, dear Namiemori won't tolerate another hibari._


	2. Character 2

If you ask anyone about Nakamura Hiroko, they'll tell you he's a nice, bright, kind-hearted boy, but (there is always a but) this kid, he's got real, severe anger issues.

Once, he broke the chair on the back of his classmate, because he had gently told him that his handwriting seemed tilted, and he advised him to improve it.

With the passage of years, he did not improve, but it got worse, he was temporarily dismissed from school for several days, and it didn’t work, and the police arrested him once for deliberately breaking the school window, and again for assaulting his classmates, and quickly drove him out, because he was barely thirteen years old yet.

Until his mother became fed up, and threatened that she would send him to a military boarding school for a period of five years.Not as if he does it intentionally, he hates his nerves, gets angry for the most trivial reasons, and one day fears his anger will kill someone, but he cannot control his body, it’s like his body is owned by another person.

His mom, really, really was going to send him to a military boarding school, but his father was rejecting this idea because Hiroko is still a kid.

So, they sent him to a psychiatrist, and anger management courses, of course at first it did nothing, but over time, his sessions with his psychiatrist improved markedly.

He became focused on football, half of his time he plays it to amuse himself, also it turns out that the reason is that he does not get angry at his home (not because he respects his parents and will not be angry with them) is because his parents filled the house with cats, and apparently, having cute things helps him Control his anger.

During his three years in middle school he did well, he rarely fought, had some friends or something like that.

His parents decided to introduce him to a luxurious high school, for the rich people and this kind of shit, Hiroko didn’t want that, but of course he has no opinion on that, especially since his sister supported their parents' idea (what a traitor)

So at the beginning of his high school, he moved to the special secondary school, everything was normal, he was not allowed to wear the clothes he wanted (this delighted his nephew for a reason he did not know, he said that he had no taste in fashion).

There is that kid, Takahashi, he's a rich, tall, skinny, and ugly kid, Hiroko never liked him, but this kid kept sticking to Hiroko for some reason he didn't know, and that really bothered Hiroko, and throughout the year he was annoyed but he didn’t want to be rude, so he put up with the matter.

Takahashi even got into Hiroko football club to chase after him, he wasn't even good at it.

So one day they lost a game against another school, and apparently the reason for the loss was Takahashi, but no one would dare say it because of his father (also this is the reason that the coach did not put him on the bench).

Hiroko was in a bad mood, really bad, and Takahashi chatting over his head didn't help, almost everyone asked Takahashi to leave Hiroko alone for a while, because everyone (except Takahashi) sees the ominous aura about Hiroko, and the idea that the cute, smiling Hiroko is now frowned upon About to explode, the school's students panicked.

In the dressing room, Takahashi was not silent yet and he did not give Hiroko space, and the next thing Hiroko knew that his left hand was in pain and full of blood, obviously not his blood since Takahashi was unconscious on the ground in front of him, and Takahashi's nose is full of blood.

He looked around to see his teammates looking in awe and fear, and he swore he was imagining but he heard Toshi-kun screaming ' _Well done! Hiro!_ '

///

The cowardly Takahashi apparently hired some delinquents to teach him a lesson while returning to school after his temporary class.

What a ridiculous thing, he thinks Hiroko will be defeated by these initiators, and they are now on the ground who could only touch Hiroko with a punch to his cheek.

On his return home, he thought his parents already knew what happened, but they would be alarmed by seeing the blood on his hand and the bruise on his face, they would think Hiroko killed Takahashi (oh how much he wishes he did)

“You really disappointed me, Hiroko.” That was the first thing his mother said to him upon entering the house, not a 'benign lute' or 'Are you okay my dear son?' and not even asked why he exploded like this.

His mother, Nakamura Haruka is an intense woman, who has inherited her childish good looks. Red hair (There are some clear white tufts) and wide blue eyes, his mother completely Tsundere (thank God that he did not inherit her character)

Hiroko sat on the floor with frowns and listened patiently to his mother's lecture, which will probably not end for several days.

Thank God, his father interrupted the matter and said when he finished his phone call, "You’ll go to Namemori."

His father, Nakamura Sato, is a former policeman, his hair is dark black and his eyes are sharp and dark, and his facial features scare everyone, and with Hiroko’s sister inherited the shape of his father and his mother's personality, he is definitely happy with her marriage and her move from home, he definitely does not want another copy of his mother.

Hiroko looked dulled at him with a big question mark on his face, so his father explained: "No thanks, we don't want to take care of you for three weeks. You WILL go to your sister there, perhaps she will teach you some manners and morals that she taught her children."

“Are you sure this is not because your wedding anniversary has approached, and you two want to do adult things together?” When he saw his father's reddened face and his mother threw the book at him, shouting how rude he was, knowing he was right.

Hiroko grumbled, "Ewww guys !! You are like 90 years old! Does that mean anything to you both ?!"

His mother shouted angrily, "This means that you are a rude, useless son! Collect your items! Today you will leave!"

Hiroko pissed off and stood, headed to his room, put his finger in his mouth and pretended to vomit when he saw his parents flirting with eyes, and laughed at another book that his mother had thrown away.

///

Contrary to popular belief, Namimori is not that small. There are six schools, Two are high school, three middle, and one elementary school.There are no universities or colleges, so whoever wants to complete his studies must study in another city, such as Tokyo, Yokohama or Osaka, and others.

There are many restaurants, cafes, and small shops, unfortunately there is only one ramen kiosk. There are also at least 4 hotel accommodations. Public baths, amusement park, and a dojos.

There is a surgeon's clinic, and there is the Namimori Central Hospital where his sister works.

Even though Hiroko comes often, he hasn't had a chance to visit all of Namemori sites.

But for him, Namimori is a nice little town he will want to live the rest of his life in, because Kyoto is hell, Kyoto is noisy, full of cars and different people from different places.

After he's been on the train for six hours, he just wants to go to Rakuraku Ken and have some damn ramen to shut 

his stomach.

But he vaguely remembered his sister threatening him on the phone, if he did not come to her house immediately, she would throw him on the street.

So here he is, at two in the morning (because his parents want to get rid of him as soon as possible) and the streets are empty and frightening with no lights (not as if he is afraid of the dark) he heads to the Hibari compound.

When he entered, unsurprisingly, the door was open, of course his frightened sister was waiting for him while everyone in the house was asleep, of course.

He took his shoes off his foot and put on slippers, very quietly and slowly. He put his bag next to the door and entered the living room, to be met by the frightening face of his sister who is sitting on a chair and the light above her head makes her more terrifying, she really knows how to play.

“Ane-san! I miss you!” Hiroko smiled and extended his hands waiting for a hug, several embarrassingly silent seconds passed, then the beautiful woman sighed in front of him and stood hugging him, Hiroko's smile expanded and he felt really happy.

Hibari Asami is a scary woman, with long black hair, pale skin, sharp blue eyes, and sassy features, she is a scary woman, but she is a wonderful sister, an amazing wife, and a loving mother.

She struggled all her life and made her effort, especially since she get pregnant with Hibari Kyouya when she was only sixteen, with everyone telling her to get abortion, but both Hibari Akihiro and Nakamura Asami categorically refused, and indeed, they gave birth to the child, but their marriage waited until One or both of them have a job.

They moved to Namimori after giving birth to Kyouya, as Akihiro's family had to receive him, they both completed their studies, Akihiro became a policeman in Namimori, while Asami became a doctor at Namimori Central Hospital.

“Are Kyouya and Yuko awake?” This was the first thing Hiroko asked as soon as the hug ended.

Asami grimaced in his face, contenting, "Of course not! They have a school tomorrow, they are not as emotionless as you."

Hiroko frowned, “But I told Kyouya to wait for me!” Hiroko winced when he saw that his sister’s face had darkened and said in a frightening voice, “So you are the reason why Kyo insists on staying awake?”

“Oops?” He smiled embarrassedly and tried to appear as innocent as possible, “AHHH,” Hiroko was in pain when Asami grabbed his ear and pulled him into the kitchen.

"So eat some food, and to go to sleep, do not think you are here to take a vacation, you will be punished." Hiroko for Asami frowned on the word punishment, but he forgot everything when he saw the food in front of him, drooled and slapped my Asami on his head "Hang your mouth!"

///

“HIRO-OJII !!!” The next thing Hiroko know when he got out of his makeshift room, is that he's fallen to the ground with a small body sitting on his chest.

Wonderful, he woke up after sleeping for only three hours, for this little demon to jump on him.

Slowly he opened his blue eyes to meet with similar, wide, bright blue eyes. He smiled lazily, “Yuko, did you miss your favorite uncle?” He started tickling her as her laughs hesitated around the house.

“Hiro! Leave her! You are hurting her!” Hiroko stopped tickling Yuko when he heard his sister screaming at him, muttered in annoyance, “If it was hurting her, she wouldn't laugh!”

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! "

“He said—“ Hiroko put his hand on Yuko's mouth to silence her, “sshh, Yuko! Nobody likes snitches!” Yuko nodded vigorously, her eyes broad with exaggerated seriousness, and her brown tufts of hair move with her head.

Hiroko stood up and held Yuko in his arms, and in return she grabbed onto him.

"Where's Kyouya ?!" Sitting at the dining table, Hiroko grumbled.

“Oni-chan always leaves early,” Yuko replied as she sat next to him.

Asami continued, "Since becoming Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Leader, he leaves early every morning."

Yuko raised her hands cheerfully, “To bite them to death!” Asami nodded with exaggerated seriousness.

Hiroko laughed as he put his palm on his chin "Seriously, he’s adorable ."

“Am I adorable too ?!” asked by Yuko with wide, innocent eyes, Hiroko inhaled exaggeratedly and said, “YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE GIRL IN THE WORLD!”

"EVEN MORE ADORABLE THAN MAMA?!"

“Your mom is NOT adorable at all - Och—” Hiroko rubbed his head in pain where Asami struck with the cooking spoon.

Yuko laughed in an innocent voice at Hiroko's pain, _damn it, she’s sadistic_.

///

“I will drop Yuko at school and go to work. You stay here and wait for Aki to come, he will oversee your punishment.” Hiroko shuddered upon thinking of Akihiro and waved at Yuko, who waved to him enthusiastically.

Hiroko never liked Akihiro, his brother-in-law or not, he did not like him, he frightened him more than his mother and sister, his build was huge, tall and giant, he had never seen him smile and his face was emotionless and taciturn.

Honestly, Hiroko knows that Hibari Akihiro is a nice person on the inside, cares about his family and loves them, he just doesn't know how to express his feelings, but really, this type of person scares Hiroko, he doesn't know what's on their minds (bearing in mind that Hiroko is really good at readingA person's thoughts from the features of they’re face)

Maybe Hiroko doesn't understand Akihiro's personality but his sister does, that's why she loves him, but really, Hiroko does his best to love Akihiro, he respects him as a good husband to his sister, a great father to his nephews, and a hard worker. But he really scares him.

“ **Nakamura Hiroko** ”

Talk about the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages of the characters that appeared in this chapter and the previous chapter:
> 
> Nakamura Hiroko: 16 years old
> 
> Hibari Kioya: 15 years old.
> 
> Sawada Tsunayoshi / Gokudera Hayato / Yamamoto Takeshi: 14 years old.
> 
> Hibari Akihiro / Hibari Asami: 31 years old.
> 
> Hibari Yuko: 6 years old.
> 
> Nakamura Haruka / Nakamura Sato: 54 years old.
> 
> In my mind, Akihiro is kind of like Ushijima Wakatoshi from Haikyuu ...
> 
> I would love to read your opinions about this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I would love to read your opinion about it!


End file.
